This Time
by CarsonJasam
Summary: Sonny and Carly have always had this push and pull relationship.Carly lied to protect Jax, and Sonny confronted her at the Metro Court when the truth came out. Can they forgive each other after everything that happened? One-shot


**This Time**

They manipulate each other, push each other's buttons until one of them breaks, screaming and fighting like no one else could, the push and pull between them never ends. That's how it always had been ever since they meet for the first time. But the love was always there no one could deny that, they felt a pull towards each other.

Now he saw her stand there looking out over the water, he wanted to hate her but he couldn't, not really. He hated that she loved Jax so much that she felt like she needed to protect him, he hated that she could be so controlling, he hated her lies and her junk food habits and that he took Morgan out of his life, but he loved her so much. He loved her smile and laugh, he loved how cute and sexy she got when she was angry at him, he loved that she was the strongest woman he ever meet, he loved how she never gave up especially when it came to people she loved, he loved that she was always there for him. He smiled when he thought of her and all the good times they shared together.

She stood there looking over the water, thinking. She knew he stood behind her watching her, she could feel his present. The last couple of months had been awful between them, after everything with Jax, they fought worse than ever, but she couldn't hate him now, not completely. She hated that he was a controlling as, she hated that he was with so many other women, she hated how he had been acting the last couple of months, she hated all his healthy food crap. But she love his sensitivity and his big heart, she loved that he would do anything to protect her, she loved his dimples, she loved how he was doing everything to be a good father and she smiled at the thought of all their good times together. But she was afraid that they would push each other so hard that they fall over the edge and they wouldn't be able to get up from it, but she couldn't deny her feelings, she had always loved him and always will.

He walked towards her and was right behind her but she didn't turn around, but he knew she knew he was there.

"Hi." He said and finally she turned around.

"Hi." She said, they just stood there silent for a few minutes.

He wanted to say something but didn't know what.  
"What are you doing here?" She said breaking the silent.

"Taking a walk." Sonny simply said.

She nodded and then turned around and once again looked out over the water.  
He didn't want to push her, but he couldn't stand the silent from her.

"Carly." He said carefully. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" She answered tiredly, but didn't look at him.

"Please Carly, talk to me."  
"I don't want to." She said, still not looking at him.

"I know I don't deserve it, but I can't stand it when you push me away." He said.

With that she fired up and looked him in the eyes.  
"You can't stand it when I push you away?"

He could see the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"How dare you stand here and tell me you can't stand when I push you away? What about you pushing me away, Sonny?"  
"I'm sorry okay, I…"

"Oh, you're sorry? Okay, that makes it all okay then. Of course you just believe me to forget the last couple of months!"

"No, Carly I don't… I hate that it is like this between us…"

"And you just think I would forgive you! Like always, this push and pull between us. After what you did to Jax, after the Metro Court pushing my every buttons, after pushing Michael out of my lives, after you marrying Brenda and screwing Kate, after…" She suddenly stopped and took one step closer and then pushed him away so he almost lost his balance. She started to walk away.

But Sonny would never forgive himself if he pushed her out of his life once again.  
"Don't you think I'm hurting to! Don't you think that seeing you so protective of Jax hurts me?"

She stopped.

"I hate what happened to us. I hate how we have pushed each other to much the last couple of months." He stopped and then said. "It's over, with Kate."

She just looked at him.

He tried to see what she was thinking, but he wasn't able to and now she was all quiet again.  
"Please Carly don't push me away. I won't be able to handle it this time." He started to walk closer to her, until they stood so close that almost the tip of their noses touched each other. To his happiness she didn't push him away.

A little part of her was telling her to push him away, but she couldn't. She missed him so much.

There were silent for minutes and then Sonny took her in his arms and hugged her tight, again grateful that she didn't push him away.

It felt so good to be in his arms again. She closed her eyes and hugged him back and let tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." He said when she started crying. "I promise you I will do everything in my power to make things right between us, because I love you so much."

She looked into his eyes.  
"I promise I won't push you away. And I love you to." She said and smiled.

He smiled back at her and then gave her a little kiss that felt so good.  
The kiss was passionate, and she had missed him so much. They pulled apart.

"Let's go home." He said and took her hand in his and once again showed his dimples.

She smiled back to him and then they started to walk home. This time they knew they could make it work without pulling each other apart, they would push each other's buttons, but this time it would be different.


End file.
